Engineer
Crafting mechanical devices and improving vehicles and equipment, the Engineer builds technological marvels unlike any other. The technological counterpart to the Item Worlder, Engineers are seen far and wide. Role: '''An Engineer builds and enhances devices in combat for it's self and it's allies. '''Alignment: Any Hit Die: d8 Requirements To qualify to become an Engineer, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Skills: Craft 10, Knowledge Engineering 8, Drive 8 Feat: Technologist, Craft Technological Arms and Armor, Craft Technological item. Special: Must own at least one Vehicle or Construct as well as one technological device that takes charges. Class Skills ''' The Engineer's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Appraise (Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Perception (Wis), Knowledge (Engineering)(Int), Use Computer (Int), Drive (Dex), Martial Weapon Proficiency (Any 2), '''Skill Ranks at Each Level: 6 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Engineer prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: An Engineer gains proficiency in the wrench novelty weapon. Techniques and spells known: At levels 2 and 4 An Engineer gains the ability to perform martial techniques, and at levels 1, 3, and 5 they gain new spells as if they had leveled up in it's previous class. If it had more than one previous class you must choose which class at Each level. Chargepool (Ex): At 1st level, the Engineer gains a pool of charge points equal to their Engineer level +3. At any point during the day one of these charges can be expended when using a technological item to allow that item to retain it's charges, thus using one from the pool instead. These points refresh at the beginning of the day after resting. Vehicle Specialization (Ex): At every level the engineer gains a Vehicle specialization. The Engineer selects a single Vehicle, Construct armor, or Powered suit if they possess levels in powered suit. The engineer gains a bonus to drive checks as well as to repair checks equal to twice their engineer level for that vehicle. In addition, the Engineer selects one of the following vehicle specializations. This specialization applies to all of the vehicles he has the vehicle specialization for. An engineer can select each one only once unless it says otherwise. Burn up the track: ''Increase your vehicle's base speed and acceleration by 10 feet. This increases by an additional 10 feet for every Engineer level you possess. ''Furious: ''The Engineer gains one of the following as a bonus feat. 2 Fast 2 Furious, 3 Fast 3 Furious, or Vehicular Manslaughter. The Engineer cannot select it if he already possesses the feat, and it only applies to vehicles he has vehicle specialization for when obtained in this way. ''Barrel Roll: ''When piloting a vehicle, you can do a barrel roll as an instant action against a single attack roll targeting you. You gain a bonus to reflex saves and armor class equal to your engineer level. ''Improved Barrel Roll: ''You must possess the Barrel Roll ability to select this. You double the armor class bonus granted by the Barrel roll ability. ''Paragon Barrel Roll: ''You must possess the Improved Barrel Roll ability to select this. Barrel Roll no longer is an instant action, but is instead an attack of opportunity and can be performed for as many attacks of opportunity as you possess. ''Use the Boost to Get through: ''As a swift action you can increase your current movement speed by +60 feet for a single move action. If making a bullrush or overrun attempt, you gain a +4 to the roll and if ramming an enemy you deal an additional amount of damage equal to twice your Engineer level. ''Split S: When piloting a vehicle, as a swift action during a part of any move action, you can make a 90 degree turn and continue movement, or even turn and go back the direction you came from. If in an enemy's threatened space you can make a drive check against their CMD to avoid any attack of opportunity. Safe Landing: ''As an instant action, When piloting a vehicle, when you would take falling damage, you can roll a drive check against the damage dealt. Subtract your drive check from the damage dealt. You take the remainder of damage (Minimum 0). ''Adept Maneuvers: ''When piloting a vehicle, you gain an additional instant or swift action every round. This additional action can only be used to trigger a vehicle specialization that requires an instant or swift action to activate. ''Along the Walls: ''When driving a land vehicle, you can make drive check as a swift action with a DC equal to the usual climb check of the surface. The Dm may increase or decrease this DC depending on the situation. If successful, for 1 round you can drive along a wall or drive up a wall before gravity takes it's toll and brings you back to the ground. ''Destructive Ramming: ''When ramming an opponent with a vehicle, you deal an additional +1d6 damage. This increases by +1d6 at 3rd and 5th level. ''Constructed: ''Your Vehicle is treated as a construct and as such can be upgraded as if it were a construct. ''Vehicle Evolved: ''You gain 2 evolution points as if you were a summoner's eidolon. These can be applied to your vehicle in any way you'd like using twice your engineer level as your summoner level to determine level dependant evolutions. ''Release Hatch: ''You gain a hidden compartment in your vehicle that can be opened as a swift or instant action. This compartment can hold any object up to 1 size category smaller than your vehicle, two objects 2 size categories smaller, three objects 3 size categories smaller, and four objects 4 size categories smaller or smaller. Creatures behind you could be struck by the objects, taking damage from them or could be tripped up by them if something like an oil slick or tanglefoot bag. Regardless, the creature must succeed in a DC: 10+ twice the Engineer's level+ the Engineer's intelligence modifier reflex save to avoid it. This takes a full round action to re-load. This can be taken multiple times, each time gaining a new hatch to store things in, though they must all be activated separately. ''Vehicle Item Slot: Select a single item slot on a normal creature (Armor, Arms, Legs, Head, ect...) Your vehicles gain this kind of item slot. This can be taken multiple times, selecting a different kind of item slot each time. A.I. System: Your Vehicle can take it's own actions without being piloted so long as you can give it commands of some sort. This grants it the Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma, as well as the ego score of a Samurai's bushi, using your total character level as your level to determine those numbers, and it is treated as a single creature for the purpose of being a crew on a large vehicle. This can be implanted into a single vehicle you possess in a process that takes 8 hours, and it can be removed and placed in a different one for the same amount of time. Advanced A.I. System: You must possess A.I. System to select this.'' Implanting the A.I. System into a vehicle now takes only 6 hours. In addition, it's Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma increase by +4 and it's Ego increases by +5. The A.I. System can now be implanted in 2 separate vehicles instead of just one, but only one can be active at a time. Switching between them is a move action. ''Greater A.I. System: ''Must possess Advanced A.I. System to select this. Implanting the A.I. System into a vehicle now takes only 4 hours. In addition, it's Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma increase by +4 and it's Ego increases by +5. The A.I. System can now be implanted in 3 separate vehicles instead of just one, but only one can be active at a time. Switching between them is a swift action. ''Crew: ''Subtract your engineer level from the number of crew members you need to drive a vehicle to a minimum of 1. This can be dropped to 0 if you possess an A.I. System in it. ''All Terrain: ''Select one of the following. Land speed 30, Fly speed (Average) 30, Swim speed 30, and Burrow Speed 30. Your vehicles gain this speed. This can be selected multiple times, gaining a new kind of movement each time. You cannot take a movement speed you already possess. ''4 Wheel Drive: ''This only applies to land vehicles. While piloting the vehicle, you gain a +4 bonus to all drive checks to avoid something. In addition, you ignore rough terrain while in that sort of vehicle. ''Hearty Vehicle: ''Add your constitution modifier (Or charisma modifier if no con mod) times your Engineer level to your vehicle's total hitpoints. ''Improved Hearty Vehicle: ''You must possess Hearty Vehicle to select this. Double the additional hitpoints granted by hearty vehicle. ''Duke of Hazard: ''Your vehicles always apply their hardness to falling damage like damage reduction to a normal attack. '''Engineer Trick (Ex): ' At every level, you gain an engineer trick. This is a trick that you can do using engineering equipment. Whether this means improving the usefulness of a mundane item, or getting a vehicle to kick into overdrive, you can accomplish quite a bit. Item Trick: ''Gain the item trick feat as a bonus feat. ''Signal Booster: ''Any items that you use or create that require a signal have their range doubled. In addition signals are usually blocked by 20 feet of organic matter, 5 feet of stone, or 1 foot of metal and this allows you to ignore those. ''Force Fielder: ''Double the amount of temporary hitpoints and fast healing granted by any force field you create or use. ''Greater Chargepool: ''Increase your chargepool by +2. This can be selected multiple times. ''Skill Unlock: ''Gain the skill unlock feat as a bonus feat. This can be selected multiple times, selecting a different skill each time. '' Mr. Fixit: ''A number of times per day equal to your Engineer level you can spend an hour so long as you have some sort of tools, to fix up a broken vehicle, item, or construct. This heals an item of the broken condition and heals items, vehicles, or constructs for 1d6 hitpoints per level in Engineer as well as an additional amount equal to your intelligence modifier. ''Improved Mr. Fixit: ''Your Engineer level is treated as 1 higher to determine how much you heal when using this ability. In addition it decreases the time to 1 minute. If you have enchanted tools, you add the enhancement bonus of the tools to the healing as well. ''Greater Mr. Fixit: ''Your Engineer level is treated as 2 higher to determine how much you heal when using this ability. In addition it decreases the time to 1 full round action. If you have the proper tools, you can also use this ability to change a normal item into a masterwork item. ''Swift Mr. Fixit: Your Engineer level is treated as 2 higher to determine how much to heal when using this ability. In addition it decreases the time to 1 standard action. Duct-tape Repairs: ''You gain a bonus to craft checks when attempting to repair something equal to your engineer level. You take no penalties for trying to repair something without the proper tools. ''Siege Reloading: ''You add your Engineer level to the number of people in your crew for using a siege weapon. This can allow one to use a siege weapon by themselves rather than with a crew of people. ''Siege Equipment: You must possess the Siege Reloading ability to select this. You treat Siege weapons as normal weapons for the purpose of equipping them to vehicles. They still require the same number of people to utilize them however. Greater Siege Equipment: ''You must possess the Siege Equipment ability to select this. In addition you must possess the Monkey grip feat. You can now wield siege weapons as if they were normal weapons. A Catapult is treated as a thrown weapon and a Ballista is treated as a Firearm for the purpose of using techniques with them. Each shot still requires a full round action to reload afterward, so attacks that require multiple attacks to be made are still impossible. ''Vehicular Transformation: You must possess at least two vehicle specializations to select this. Select one of your vehicles that you possess vehicle specialization for as the base as well as a second vehicle that you possess vehicle specialization for that costs an equal or lesser amount of hl. When piloting the base vehicle, you can as a full round action, transform into the other kind of vehicle. Doing so lasts until you change the vehicle back but is otherwise permanent. It retains the hit points of the base vehicle as well as any damage taken before transformation. This can be taken multiple times, each time you take it you select 2 new vehicles. Greater Vehicular Transformation: ''You must possess Vehicular transformation to select this. Transforming your vehicles now takes a move action. ''Manufacturer: You can decrease the time it takes to craft an item by twice your Engineer level. You must still be able to craft the item yourself however, this does not grant you any ability for making items, it only lowers the time it takes. Technician: ''You gain the Craft Reserve of a Merchant of a level equal to your Engineer level. If you have Merchant levels, this increases your Craft reserve as if you leveled up in the Mrchant class. ''Discovery: You gain an alchemist Discovery. This Discovery must apply to the Alchemist's bombs, or an item creation ability. Bombs: ''You gain the Alchemist bomb feature, This uses your Engineer level as your Alchemist or Professor level to determine the strength of the bombs. If you have levels in Professor or Alchemist, you add your engineer levels to them to determine how strong the bombs are. ''Crafting Feat: ''The Engineer can gain a crafting feat that they meet the prerequisites for. ''Enhanced Item: ''When you build an item, it's hardness increases by an amount equal to your engineer level. If it's a construct, it's damage and energy resistances increase by 5. If it had no DR or energy resistance before it now gains DR 5/Adamantine and Energy resistance 5 to 2 energy types (Fire, Frost, Acid, Sonic, or Electricity). ''Better Tech: ''Any technological item that you use or craft has the save DC of any of it's abilities increased by an amount equal to your Engineer level. ''Wrencher: ''Add your Engineer level to attack rolls and damage rolls when wielding a wrench as a weapon. ''Improvisational Tools: ''You can use techniques with tools you normally shouldn't be able to use. All hand held tools can be used as Bow/Thrown weapons, Blow Torches can be used to perform Firearm/crossbow techniques, and Screw Drivers can be used for Spear techniques. ' Beyond Magic (Ex):' At 3rd level, your engineering capability has reached a new point and you are able to craft things that normal creatures could never imagine. The Engineer gains the ability to craft wands, Staves, Rods, or brew potions. Whichever they select, they gain the feat for. When using that feat the Engineer can create the item as a technological item by spending double the cost of the item's base price instead of 1/2 of the normal price. This makes the item a technological item and therefore allows it to ignore all forms of spell immunity or resistance with said item. The item's effects no longer are counted as a spell or as magic, but are instead tech based. This means they would work in an anti-magic field but not in an anti tech field. These items are tech based and so are powered through batteries, but have their own self contained battery systems, and as such they cannot have their battery replaced, but rather a new one must be built. '''Nano Technology (Ex):' At 5th level, your Engineering skills have reached their zenith. You can make repair checks or craft checks to fix items, vehicles, or constructs that have been disintegrated, turned to dust, or turned to ash by making the craft check to repair it and increasing the DC by an amount equal to the caster level of the one who disintegrated the item. In addition you can cast the spell Summon Swarm 3 times per day. The Swarms are effected by anti-tech fields and not anti-magic fields and are not treated as magical. They each have hitpoints equal to 1/3 of the user's total hitpoints and deal 1d6 damage per level in Engineer. They take 50% more damage from electricity. The save DC for their distraction is 10+ twice the Engineer's level+ Intelligence modifier. They last for 1 round per level. Finally, the nano machines can heal objects, vehicles, or constructs they share a square with instead of damaging them, healing the same amount as the damage they deal. Only one swarm can occupy the same space as each other. So long as you still have a use of this ability left in a day, you do not need tools to make craft checks. '' ''